


I don't care if you don't want me

by lea_hazel



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, Codependency, Dysfunctional Relationships, Fanmix, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Other, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I put a spell on you, because you're mine." A fanmix for the dysfunctional, codependent or otherwise broken romance. Ambiguous resolution, no particular pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't care if you don't want me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/gifts), [Arbryna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/gifts), [darkwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwood/gifts).



> This fanmix was fortunate enough to be claimed by three different authors, who produced the following stories: [Baby Let Me Follow You Down](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/DARBB_2013/works/916071), [follow your heart 'til it bleeds](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/DARBB_2013/works/912869), and [Gone Wrong](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/DARBB_2013/works/915581). You can listen to the mix on YouTube [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJb7cBfrxbo&list=PLYJAI0xhaY78mQWCho4jgMj0E2xwFU63c).

  1. **Piece of My Heart**  - Janis Joplin
  2. **Boom Boom**  - John Lee Hooker
  3. **Isn’t It a Pity**  - Nina Simone
  4. **Baby, Let Me Follow You Down**  - Bob Dylan
  5. **We’re Going Wrong**  - Cream
  6. **Ring of Fire**  - Johnny Cash
  7. **You Know I’m No Good**  - Amy Winehouse
  8. **I’ve Been Loving You Too Long**  - Otis Redding
  9. **Finally Made Me Happy**  - Macy Gray
  10. **I Put a Spell on You**  - Screamin’ Jay Hawkins



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [follow your heart 'til it bleeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/912869) by [Arbryna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna)
  * [Baby Let Me Follow You Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/916071) by [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit)




End file.
